Nocturnal
by GoldenDragonClouds
Summary: I'm a vampire, and so are you. We're both going to spend eternity in damnation anyway. So what are you going to do about it? Kill yourself?" Fem!RyomaxShyuushke Thrill Pair AU Supernatural, Longer summary inside. Hiatus.


**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

Summary: Ryoma and her older brother Ryoga has been part of the vampire hunters for nearly as long as they can remember, being stuck in their twenties for decades. Their organization requires stronger members to take in and train the once-in-a-while newborns, creating new members where they had lost some. Each member is carefully selected by the Captain and his most trusted, then is matched up to whoever would be able to train them best. Ryoma, so far, has not has any pupils, having been busy as the best of the Captain's hunters. But now for the first time, Captain has decided to assign someone to her, and that will change her life.  
Ryoma x Shyuushke, AN, thfourteenth's challenge to GoldenDragonClouds.  
And by the way I'm using using their first names in this.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own the copyright.

* * *

Panting, a young man with rather spiky black hair ran into a dark alleyway. He looked frantically around. No one here.

Letting out a huge sigh, he rested against a wall, sliding down onto the floor.

His once shiny black jacket was covered in sweat and grime, and now muck from the wall. Whereas he would have scowled in distaste just this morning, he found he didn't care, as long as he got away from... that thing that was chasing him.

"Thank heavens it didn't catch me." He gasped out, closing his eyes in relief.

But his eyes soon flew open and his body stiffened in terror as he suddenly felt a cold and slender finger running across the length of his jaw.

"When did I say you could run away?" A melodious voice whispered into his ear, and he shuddered as it continued. "The correct answer is never."

The finger was joined by three more, and a thumb. Then all five digits cupped around the young man's jaw to jerk it upwards.

Purple eyes met beautiful golden orbs. He stared at a woman's eyes, her sharp nose, and red, plump lips that were drawn back into a seductive smile. He gulped.

"Mother said I shouldn't play with my food, but who said I was a good child?" She leered at him, then quickly rendered his struggling body immobile with a quick jab at the back of his neck. His spinal cord broke.

"Now choose." She told the terrified prey below her, "Eternal damnation, or a quick but mildly painful death?"

He stuttered over his words, "P...please! I... I just... I... I just want to see my family again!" Please! Just let me live!" She cut him off by jerking his face higher, baring the nape of his neck. She rolled her eyes as if she knew what he would have said anyway.

"Eternal damnation it is then!" She said rather cheerfully as she prepared for her meal.

"Just don't blame me if you kill your family when you meet them again." Were her last muttered words as she latched her full lips onto the young man's nape, sank what looked like enlarged canines into his skin, and began to suck greedily.

Screams rang out into the silent town, alerting many humans to stay away from that alley... and another of her kind nearby.

* * *

Golden eyes snapped open. He had been sensing for other humans to hunt, but... "By God, she's gone and 'played' with her prey again. Just hope she's not creating another newborn..." He stopped himself, and laughed. "What am I saying! Me to hope? I'm hope-less, that's what I am."

In a matter of minutes he appeared next to the crouched figure of the woman.

"Ryoma. You do know Captain's going to flip at you for bringing in another newborn... if my suspicions are correct."

The woman looked up at him, blood dripping from her already too-red lips, and bestowed a dazzling smile upon him.

"Don't you worry Ryoga, brother." She said, wiping her mouth free of any blood. "This one's supposed to become one of us. He's one of those people we were looking for."

She turned the unconscious man's face toward her brother, smirking.

"You still have a long way to go, brother dear."

She scowled when he put her in a headlock, ruffling her curiously greenish black hair.

"But you're still my little sister in eternity. Now let's get this guy to Captain." He started to pick up the body, but hesitated when his sister put a cold hand on his equally cold shoulder.

"Wait." She had a wild grin on her face once more. "I want him to meet his family."

Ryoga sighed. "Since when have you become this crewel, Ryoma?"

"Why not? That's what happened to us when we changed." She retorted back at him.

"But do we want more suffering in this world?"

"Fine... but he wanted it anyways."

"After he gains control, sister. And besides, he'll need to understand that they wouldn't be able to recognize him anyway. Look at him. Changing already."

True to his word, the skin of the unconscious young man on his shoulders was already paling into at least a shade lighter than it used to be.

The one called Ryoma rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Back to Captain we go."

The two glanced at each other and seemingly disappeared. But to someone of their kind, it would have been evident they were merely racing each other until they got to this Captain they had mentioned.

* * *

Ryoma had to wait five seconds until Ryoga arrived at where she was.

"You've gotten slower, brother." She teased him, golden eyes dancing with mirth.

"Only because of this dead weight on myself, sister." He replied in kind. He then walked over to a wooden door and knocked.

"Ryoga and Ryoma back from hunting. One target achieved."

"Good. Come in." Came the reply from the other side. The door was opened without a sound, and the three bodies slipped through the opening.

"Sadaharu. Good evening."

"The same to you, Ryoga. Ryoma. Captain is waiting for you." Unnecessary glasses that glinted rested upon the newcomer's nose, concealing his eyes. Only the Captain had ever seen them, and the topic of what his eyes were like was a much sought-after mystery in their little community.

"Great. Just perfect. Can't we rest for just a tiny bit?" Ryoma pouted, giving Sadaharu puppy-dog eyes. He relented.

"Thirty minutes. He's seeing some others at the moment. But Ryoga, you take the newborn to him." An unnecessary point at Ryoga made the said person roll his eyes.

"Ryoma, you better not be late like last time."

"If I am, what's Captain gonna do to his best hunter?"

Ryoga shut up and turned towards the direction of the meeting room.

Ryoma laughed, Sadaharu raising his eyebrows.

"Well anyway. That newborn is the Momoshiro. Takeshi was his name?"

"Yes, Takeshi. He is apparently a great athlete... Do you think his power will be...?"

Ryoma stared at Sadaharu, hard.

"You know I don't take part in your discussions about our various styles and abilities." She pointed out, then turned around. "I guess I'll see you there in thirty minutes then."

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru, Kikumaru, Bunta, Akira."

"Fshhh...."

"Hey, kid!"

"Yo."

"Hey."

Ryoma sat next to the only other girl there.

"So, you four got called as well?"

"Yeah, apparently we're supposed to welcome the newborns in, like Sadaharu did to Kaoru, and like Kippei did to Akira, and you know..." Kikumaru said, shaking her long red hair. She was a rather hyper person, never afraid of embarrassing or hurting herself.

"Oh. So we get to babysit newborns?"

"Basically, yes." Kamio stated.

"Not gonna be fun..." Ryoma groaned.

"But still, look at the bright side! We'll be getting to meet new people, and..." Kikumaru was cut off by Sadaharu's arrival.

"Captain wants you to go in now."

Ryoma rolled her eyes. "Let's all go in then."

The doors opened and the five of them walked into the dimly lit meeting room. The first person they saw was Ryoga.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Ryoga."

They stood in awkward silence as Kikumaru fidgeted and the others stood perfectly still, waiting for someone to speak.

"Alright you rascals, your Captain's here and waiting for you. And you're just standing around? Come forward, idiots."

"Sumire." The six said in unison, three in distaste and three as an explanation. Then they all turned and stated in unison again. "Captain."

A brunette with unnecessary glasses that made him look older stepped out of the shadows. He had an air of importance around him, like always. He then started to speak.

"You four probably know already that you will be assigned to newborns to help them into the system." The brunette stated, staring at each and every one of them.

"Yeah, so get on with it." Ryoma rolled her eyes.

The others glared at her for being disrespectful, including the Captain himself.

"Well?"

Captain cleared his throat and continued. "Come out, you four."

Four males stepped out of the shadows to show their faces. One had light-brown hair and had closed, smiling eyes, another had extremely short black hair with two bangs, the third had dark blue hair that reached his chin, and the fourth had dark skin and was bald.

"Che, they're all males?" Akira stated.

"Where's the fifth?" Kikumaru asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"The fifth was captured today by Ryoma. He will start three days later when his transformation is complete." The Captain's voice was commanding, but yet soft at the same time. They all smiled. This was his gift... of leadership. It made one feel part of the group, and they were always reassured that he was only thinking for the better of the whole community.

"So, so, who's my partner going to be? Huh? Huh?"

"Kikumaru, calm down. He was just about to tell you." Sumire said, rolling her eyes. Everyone else groaned at her interference. Kikumaru had a tendency to talk first, meaning no one else had to ask for it. In kind, Sumire had a tendency to stall the answer to questions that were asked.

"Kikumaru, since you asked first, your partner will be Oishi. Oishi, come out and meet your partner." The Capain said rather kindly. He never smiled, but his words could be loaded with benevolence if he wanted it.

The male with short black hair stepped up, immediately receiving a welcome glomp from the red haired female.

"Hi Oishi! And I know that's your family name so what's your given name? Only Captain calls people by their family names so you need to tell me your given name so I can call you by that so..." She bantered on, not noticing the male sigh.

"Shuichiro." He said, "My name's Shuichiro."

"Alright! Shuichiro!" Kikumaru suddenly fell silent as she felt Captain was trying to move on to the next pair.

"Kaidoh, your partner is the one that arrived today. Come back three days later to receive him into our community."

"Fsh.... Alright, Captain." Kaoru nodded to show his understanding.

Captain chose to move on. "Kamio, you're with Ibu. Come out."

"This is troublesome..." The dark-blue haired male muttered under his breath as he stepped out to recognize that he had heard his name being called.

"Ibu? What's your first name?" Akira called out to the blue-haired.

"Shinji."

"No way." Akira walked over to the other to lift up the bangs from his face. "Shinji? From three years ago in high school?"

Now even Shinji's face lit up in recognition. "Akira. How... when... huh?"

Said redhead's face broke into a grin. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. Captain, I think I'll go on just fine with him."

The Captain nodded at him, then motioned for the third to come. "Kuwahara. You're next. You will go with Marui."

At this the dark-skinned male walked towards Bunta.

"Hey, baldie, huh? I'm Bunta. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Jackal. Don't ask. Grandfather's choice."

"Okay... then..." He smiled. "Want some gum?"

"Huh?"

Ryoma laughed. "Bunta always has some stuff called 'gum' on him. It's always there it's hillarious."

"Oh."

"Echizen, quiet. The next is your own partner."

"Oh? So I'm with the brown-haired smilie?"

"Saa, I wonder what will happen?"

"Echizen, this is Fuji."

Fuji opened his eyes to stare at Ryoma, sharp, cerulean blue eyes clashing with golden eyes that were dancing with mirth.

"So, Fuji. Name?"

"Saa, shouldn't I be getting yours first?"

Ryoma smirked. "Well then, I'm Ryoma."

"Shyuushke, at your service."

"You better be, if you don't want to go kill someone or get killed."

The two now somehow had lightning sparks around each other, and all this while they were staring at each other, one smiling sadistically and the other smirking.

The Captain saw the danger and cleared his throat.

"Echizen. Fuji. Stop."

"Fine."

"Saa, we'll continue this later."

Captain ignored them.

"Instructors, please take your students to your own quarters to initiate training. First comes debrief, and you should know the reaction that comes with that."

By this time the one called Shuichiro was trying to hold down the hyper Kikumaru.

"Yep! Don't worry Captain, count on us!!!"

And she dragged the worried-looking Shuichiro away.

Akira soon took away Shiji, and as did Bunta with Jackal. Kaoru stayed.

Ryoma turned to Shyuushke.

"So," She said, cocking her neck. "Let's go?"

"Of course," He said back, smiling that eye-smile that she was beginning to hate. "But you'll have to show me the way."

Lightning flew once more before they actually left the room.

"Well that went well." Sumire stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Ryoga sighed, pinching his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Do you seriously think Ryoma is up for the challenge against the wind?"

Captain stood up, making to leave. "Yes, I do believe so. Inui, I believe you have something for Echizen to do."

"Seriously, he's gonna get confused between you and Ryoma sometime later."

"I know. He should stop calling everyone by their first names."

"But anyway... Ryoga?"

"Yes, Sadaharu?"

"You have clean-up duty after Kippei and his mission to find Ann."

"Aww come on!"

* * *

Well here's my first ever try at supernatural. thfourteenth? You're lucky I didn't go back on my promise but I was figuring out how to write this story. Can you believe I actually wrote the first draft during a church sermon? Yeah, I'm like that. Just hoping God will forgive me... X3

Hey, you know how Inui was going on about "guessing their gifts?"  
Guess their gifts right and you get... uh... cyber-cakes!!! Yeah!

If you read my previous stories you should know that I rather like to point out the reviewers for my stories. ^^ It makes you feel better when your efforts are pointed out, doesn't it? Sure does for me!

Please R&R!!!!!

Oh and it'd be real nice for me if you read my other stories as well! I'm going to update Return: The Princess sometime today, I assure you that. So if you're one of those people that have been waiting for that to update, your wait is now over!!! X3 sorry, I had the longest writer's block I ever had. XP.

Ja Ne!

GoldenDragonCouds


End file.
